Card Games
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: The RowdyRuff Boys come around for a friendly board game and maybe a few DVDs. But what happenes when things turn a little dirty? R&R, BlossomXBrick, BubblesXBoomer and ButtercupXButch


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! So this is my first mature fan fiction. It doesn't really have a spesific pairing. (BrickXBlososm, BoomerXBubbles and ButchXButtercup.) Enjoy and review! Momo...**

Card games, with a twist...

Blossoms POV

It was a dark, rainy day and we were all bored of watching daytime TV. I let out a loud, long sigh which made the other girls turn to me.

"You okay?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

I just nodded and stared out the window. The truth was, I missed Brick. He was always so sweet to me. We had been best friends ever since he moved here 11 years ago.

Okay. We did get into more full on fights than I can count when we were kids, but he seemed to have forgot about all that.

He likes to joke around and act cocky when he knows I'm watching.

It'd been almost 2 weeks since I had seen him last. We'd all gone to see a movie together.

Buttercup sat by Butch and Bubbles sat by Boomer. Which left me all alone with Brick. I don't think he had a problem with this. But I did. I'd had a huge crush on him ever since we were 7.

It had been exactly 11 years. And soon it would be 12...

Buttercup got up and stretched like a stirring kitty. She turned and looked at me.

"What's up with you, face-ache?" She said teasingly.

I sighed. "I miss the boys," I admitted.

"Me too," Bubbles frowned, standing up.

"Why don't you ring them then?" Buttercup asked nonchalauntly and watched as me and Bubbles grinned at her in union.

I picked up my mobile and dialled Brick's number.

* * *

On the phone

Brick: "Hello?"

Me: "Hi Brick!"

Brick: "Oh, hi Blossom. _GUYS! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M ON THE PHONE!... DOES IT MATTER WHO WITH? SHUT THE **FUCK **UP YOU DICKS! So, w_hat's up?"

Me: I laughed nervously. Brick scared me at times. That was one of those times... "Nothing much. Are you and the boys doing anything right now?"

Brick: "Nah. Watching TV."

Blossom: "Yeah I heard. Listen, me and the girls wondered if you guys wanted to come over in a bit?"

Brick: "Sure! I'll go tell them now. _GUYS! WE'RE GOING TO THE PUFF'S IN A HALF HOUR! GET YOUR ASSES UP AND READY, **NOW**!... _Be right over."

Me: "Okay. Cya soon."

* * *

Reality

I smirked at my sisters and they instantly knew what I meant.

We split up. I zoomed into the kitchen and made some snacks. Buttercup brought down some beanbags and DVDs. And Bubbles found some card/board games from the cupboard under the stairs.

Then we all rushed upstairs and ran into different bathrooms. (The Professor had given us one each so we wouldn't complain.) I turned the shower on and started to undress. Off came my top; jeans; bra; then panties. As I waited for the water to heat up, I decided to clean up a little. I put my clothes in the washing basket and slipped into a towel.

I carried the basket downstairs and placed it by the washing machine. Then hurrily darted back up the stairs.

* * *

Ten minutes later... (Sorry, got bored, had ideas for that part, but just couldn't be asked!)

* * *

The doorbell rang...

Me and my sisters had had our showers and were all now in our pyjamas.

Bubbles, in a blue, spaghetti strap, silk top that barely covered her double D's. Along with a pair of black denim shorts that had white sequins going up the sides. She had her hair down.

Buttercup was wearing her pale green, long-sleeved top that was quite low on the chest area, and had 'MAD FLOWER' written on it in big, red letters. (Not sure why, though.) And a pair of dark green tracky bottoms that were slightly too big for her.

And I was wearing a light pink, satin v-neck top with dark pink stripes and some matching pants. Along with my signature red bow, smaller, and off to the side.

Bubbles rushed to the door and leaned against the door-frame as sexually as she could.

"Hello boys," She said in a low, sexy voice.

Boomer was at the front, which was lucky for her. He grinned and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

Me and Buttercup were waiting behind Bubbles.

Brick winked at me. Was I blushing? I hoped not! But, sadly, I was. He noticed and blew me a kiss. I blushed such a deep shade of red that I could soon compete with Brick's eyes.

The Ruffs came in and made their way to the living room. Everyone sat down on the floor around the little table in the mid-centre of the room.

Butch helped himself to some of the snacks. He stuffed some cocktail sausages into his mouth.

We giggled at this and Bubbles pulled out a few board games. As she did, one of her spaghetti straps fell down. She didn't notice. The guys did. Especially Boomer...

I wasn't going to pull it up and ruin this amusing moment. Apparently Buttercup felt the same...

So, instead of pulling it up and moving on, she decided to brutally _torture_ them!

She leaned across to Bubbles, placed Bubbles arm firmly in between her huge breasts and slowly lifted the strap up, caressing her arm as she went. Bubbles even blushed slightly at her sister's actions. (That suprised me a little.)

Boomer and Butch almost poked a hole through their jeans as she played with Bubbles.

I wanted to join in too. So I crawled slowly over to my sisters and whispered what Buttercup was trying to do into Bubbles' ear. Once we were all on the same page, I leaned seductively over the table, letting my breasts press against the glass.

I could feel the cold glass through my top and let out a high-pitched gasp that made Brick jump and blush. _Purrrrfect..._ I smiled evilly and so did my siblings.

I was sitting by Butch and gave a glance and a smirk towards Brick before leaning over Butch's lap for my phone. Butch snorted, his face redder than my hair. I could see Brick fuming on the other side of the table. I chuckled inwardly and pressed my breasts down on his lap a little harder. Butch _actually_ moaned a little! Not enough for Buttercup to hear (luckily - she was to busy 'playing' with Bubbles) but just enough to earn a displeased grunt from Brick. I think Butch caught on to what I was doing because he smirked at me and started to play along.

I asked him to plait my hair. He agreed quickly and I got up onto his lap. Brick was sending daggeres to his brother who just shrugged them off. Every few flips. he'd stroke my neck, or breath on my ear, causing me to moan slightly. I could tell that Brick was getting more and more unhappy, and Butch, more and more horny. Could _I_ really trun him on _that_ much? Wow... He's weak. I'm gunna need to get Buttercup to do something 'nice' for him later.

Once Butch'd finished my hair, I sat back down on the floor, thanking him kindly. Brick just scowled, ya know, as ya do.

I - for one - felt like playing a game, and it seemed my sisters did too, as they'd stopped molesting eachother.

We decided to play monopoly. But with a twist... You see, normally, whenever someone lands on someone else's land, they'd pay a fine. But instead of that, whenever they landed on someone else's land, they had three choices.

One) Tell a deep dark secret.

Two) Remove an item of clothing-but only what the landowner agrees to.

Three) Do a cruel dare.

* * *

25 Minutes later...

* * *

Brick was in the lead. He's extremely smart and very good at board games.

No one had landed on someone else's property yet, so no one had done anything embarrassing... Yet...

I rolled the dice, it landed on four. And landed on Butch's property.

Well, Brick's not gunna like that!

He grinned evilly.

"Well, which one do you pick? One, two or three?"

"..." I didn't want to answer but I knew I had to eventually. I glanced over at Brick who looked calmer, but still annoyed about before. I smirked and looked back confidently at Butch. "Two." I just hoped he'd wanna play nice... Ish.

His smirk widened.

"I'll pass this one onto my brother, Brick! Go Bro, go!"

I turned to face Brick, my smirk instently fading into a loose and halfhearted one.

He gave a large gulp and then spoke up.

"T-take your t-top off..." He finally stuttered.

I did as I was told and slowly lifted my top over my head, gently laying it on the floor.

His eyes widened as he stared at my E-cup, pink and white spotty bra. Fuck me for not putting on anything sexier!

Next to fail was Buttercup. She grinned at Butch (who's property she'd landed on).

''Yes! I got the hott one!'' Butch shouted absentmindedly.

"Two," she said blankly, but with her signiture grin still plastered across her face.

He licked his lips.

"Take off you bra!" He demanded.

She reached behind her back and undid the clasp through her top. Her F breasts instantly burst out, making her top lye a lot lower on her chest. She slid the bra off through her top and put it on the floor. (Yes. I'm not quite sure what Professor puts in our cereal, but it works wonders. We were always the flatchested teenagers. Well, who's laughing now! Haha! I'm an E, Bubbles is a D and Buttercup's an F).

Her large nipples were extremely visible through the shirt. This made Butch bery happy. Very happy indeed.

He bit his lip, blushing and carried and playing.

About five minutes later, Brick lost to Bubbles. And he picked one, but Butch managed to persuade him into three. Bubbles looked at me and smirked as evily as she could. Oh, now this, cannot be good...

She then whispered to Brick what he had to do. I didn't need to guess, his face turned more red than his eyes.

"I can't do t-that!" He attempted to whisper. He failed. Bubbles just shrugged, that smirk not leaving her face.

"Fine..." Brick growled. He crawled over to me and whispered 'I'm sorry about this' into my ear. I was about to say about what but he first silenced me with a kiss.

Then he undid the back of my bra and gently lowered me to the floor. He threw my bra onto the table, just out of my reach.

I was about to object again when he silenced me with an even more passionate and deep kiss. I gasped as his mouth found it's way down to my nipples. He sucked slowly on each of my nipples and ran his fingure across my lip. While I moaned in pleasure.

This carried on for a minute or two as mine and his siblings just gaped at us.

Then he reached for my bra and I slipped it back on, him helping me fasten it. I felt so flustered. And I could tell he did too.

When we finally snapped out of our daze, everyone was staring at us in disbelief. We both turned a bright shade of red and continued to play, numbly.

But I couldn't concentrate. There was such a lust, and animal instinct in Brick's eyes when he kissed me. It was almost unbelievable. And I'm completly sure I had exactly the same look in mine...

* * *

Another hour passed, here's a short list of what happened:

Me: lost my: top, pyjama bottoms and admitted I like to eat marshmallows on hotdogs with a side of chocolate syrup and whipped cream, (YUM!)

Bubbles: lost: top and was dared to nibble Boomer's ear. (He liked that...)

Buttercup: lost: bra and tracky bottoms, was dared to act like a cat for the rest of the night and admitted her ear was her weakness and that she had a fetish for extreamly short/tall people. (Ha! Ditto! xD)

Brick: lost: top and was dared to suck on my breasts.

Boomer: lost: everything but his boxers (poor soul) and was dared go buy chinease food from the local take-away in his undies.

And Butch: lost: top and was dared to do something sexy to Buttercup, which they left and went into the bathroom for.

* * *

Buttercup's POV

I was so nervous. Butch took my hand and we walked quickly to the bathroom and he locked the door.

He licked his lips again.

"Hmm, and what should I do with you, kitty?"

"Whatever you want to do, can't we just not, and say we did?" I said in a cherpy way, almost mewing at the end.

He leaned in and licked my lower lip. Apparently 'no' wasn't an option...

After a few minutes of french kissing, he reluctantly pulled away. His cheeks were tinted a light red and he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"We better go," he said. "If we don't, they'll start to worry."

He started to pull away, so I leaned in.

"So?" I purred.

He gulped and reached for the door, but I grabbed his hand and placed it firmly around my left breast. And moaned in pleasure as his grip tightened slightly of his own free will.

_There's no way in hell he's gunna get out of it now!_

Butch got really into it, he started to kiss my neck, hard. Sucking, or even biting me in places. And I'd moan or cry out every time he did.

He helped me slip out of my top and held me close. Very close. So close, in fact, that my breasts were pressed up against his gorgous six-pack. I moved around a lot, rubbing my nipples against his as his tongue seeked entrance (which I granted) once more.

I started to feel something wet in between my legs. But it felt, good? Natural.

I put the toilet seat down and sat on it, my lips still locked with Butch's

His hands found their way from my breasts to my black, lace panties. He pulled them down quickly and I kicked them off. Then he started feeling around. I moaned and grunted in pleasure. He had his hand in between my legs and his mouth around my left breast. I continued to moan as I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.

Butch lowered his head and explored my moist pussy with his equally-as-moist tongue. He entered with his tongue. I could only sit, running my hands through his hair and gasping for air.

He just kept lapping up my juices until I'd had enough. I shot up, suprising him. Butch licked his lips and I sat on the floor in front of him and bent down. I slipped off his jeans and green stripey boxers.

There was a single drop of transparent fluid on the tip of his fully-erect dick. (Must have been his first time too). I smirked. We _both_ knew I was going to play around for a while. And he didn't seem to kean on that. Like I cared...

I licked the tip of his throbbing cock and he let out a low gasp.

_I've never seen him this sexy_, was the thought that ran through my head as I slid his whole dick into my gob.

I gave him an intense blowjob for a few minutes, then he started to mumble something about cuming. I took his cock out off my mouth and looked up at him, hunger in our eyes. He had a big goofy smirk plastered across his face.

I gave him the same look back and stood up. He pulled me into another, deep kiss. His tounge practically sliding down my throat.

I rubbed my body against his again, the friction between our bodies heating the room. I felt his 'manhood' press up against my thigh and let out a moan that could barley be heard through my panting.

He smiled again and licked my ear, then nipped it. (Damn fucking monopoly!)

At that moment I completley lost it.

I **_needed_** him!

I pounced on him, pushing him to the floor, where I licked my lips and purred loudly. Stradling his naked hips, I ran a single fingure up and down his buff torso.

He growled seductivly at me and we kissed with such a blazing fire as I climbed on top of him. I lowered myself onto him and let out a cry of pain and pleasure.

I waited around a minute for the pain to cease then rode him, fast and hard. He grunted as we ground against eachother, our thrusts becoming more desperate. Then I felt something burning hot seep into my pussy and screamed loudly as I came also.

Buttercup .J. Utonium had just officially lost her virginaty!

* * *

Bubbles POV:

Me, Boomer, Blossom and Brick were still sitting around the table, waiting for Butch and Buttercup to come back from their dare.

But, honeslty it didn't seem like they were coming back any time soon. Boomer sighed.

"You wanna watch a DVD while we're waiting?" I asked them.

Blossom sighed too.

"Sure, why not?" She said, picking herself and her clothes of the floor. We all slipped back into our clothes and sat on the sofa.

"What'dya wanna watch?" Boomer asked, looking over the DVDs that I'd left out.

We all shrugged in union and let Boomer pick. What was the harm? He rooted through the shelf of movies and smirked when he found an old dusty one. It was called_, 'Motel Nights' _or something like that. He put the DVD in and sat by me.

"What's it rated?' I asked him halfheartedly, not really caring.

"18, why?"

"Just wondering..." And with that I snuggled up next to him and movie started. It didn't seem like that bad of a movie, to begin with. There was a teenaged couple that went on a date, then to a _haunted_ motel. The girl was retarded and the guy, a nerdy player.

Boomer and Brick snickered as the girl stopped kissing her ugly boyfriend for just long enough to say the classic horror film line: 'did you hear that?' I looked over at Blossom. She rolled her eyes at the boys and smiled towards me. I smiled back. Then I looked up at Boomer who was chuckling evily at the couple on screen. Something (expectedly) jumped out the closet and I gave a little (fake) yelp (hey, I've gotta cute, scardy-cat rep to keep!) and jumped onto his lap.

He looked down at me and caressed my hair as I shook. (Fake, yet again.)

He smirked. He seemed to know that I was faking, but played along none the less. I hid my face in his chest and whimpered a little.

"Is Bubbles okay?" Blossom asked, looking concerned towards me.

"She's fine," he chuckled. "I'm here for her."

Brick stared at the screen intensly as the cereal killer slit the girls throat.

"Man, how old _is_ this flick?" He moaned. Blossom and Boomer just shrugged and continued to watch.

By then I had my head on Boomer's lap and was also watching the brutal murder story. The whole plot of the film was increadibly weak and hard to follow. But I wasn't paying that close attention to it anyway. I'd only listen out for the screams or chainsaws starting up so I could get some more affection out of my boyfriend. I watched as blood started pouring from a different girl's eyes, and winced a little. I've gotta admit defeat there, cause that was quite disgusting! Boomer noticed that I was no longer faking and gave me a concerned look.

"You okay Bubbles?" He asked wholeheartedly.

I nodded, but he could tell I was lying.

"Do you wanna go draw upstairs or something?"

I nodded again and sat up. I looked flushed, or at least he said I did. But once we got up the stairs and shut my bedroom door I felt a lot better. I couldn't hear the screams coming from the TV, ro the bathroom anymore and that instently made me smile.

"You wanna draw then?" I asked him.

He snickered and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so."

My heart instently sunk in my chest.

"I'm sorry Boomer," I frowned. "You don't have to stay up here with me. Go watch the film, I don't mind." I put on my best poker pace and opened the door. He smiled and shook his head at me. He walked over and shut the door.

"No, your misunderstanding me Bubbles," he started. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. We havn't drawn together in a long time, is all."

I grinned and lept on him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Oh Boomer, you big softie! I knew it! I just knew it!" I shouted joyfully.

He fell backwards onto the bed with me in his arms. We both laughed our hearts out as I lay on top of him on the bed. When we finally stoped laughing, we noticed what position we were in. I instently felt something bulge against my stomach.

We blushed simultaniusly.'OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG,' was the only thing running thorugh my head at that moment.

I made my choice and leaned in slowly and dramatically like you'd see in a romantic movie. I kissed him gently yet passionatly on the lips and he instently kissed back. It felt _amazing_! Better than any kiss we'd shared in the past.

My hand slowly found its way down to the bulge. I stroked it gently through his jeans and he yelped. I looked up at him. His face was redder than Brick's eyes. (Hehheh...) I smiled and kissed him again. But deeper this time. Our tounges battled for dominance. His won and entered my mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. We both moaned in pleasure. He tasted like honeysuckle and sugarcane. What a wonderful mix!

I continued stroking him and his hands found their way to my breasts. He groped again and again, sending long, deep moans of pleasure out of me.

Soon he got irritated with the fabric barriers stopping us both form reciving the full pleasure we rightly deserved in this situation. He slid of my top, only breaking our intense kiss for a spilt second. Then he unclasped my sky blue bra and flung it viciously at the wall.

I purred a little towards his attitude as he started to massage my breasts. It felt _so_ good! It felt a hell of a lot better than when I touched myself. Suddenly he flipped my over, his fingures pinching my nipples. I moaned as he did so. My hands were now behind his neck, and my head on his shoulder, giving him full acsess to my chest. He showed his gratitude by nipping my nipple with his teeth. It was so _**hot!**_

We'd been dating for almost 4 months but never did any more than kissing. Ever. And this was **_imense! _**Not that we didn't want to, it's that we were both to shy. Not anymore though. Especially because just his smile turned me on so much. I returned the favour and nipped his tounge a little in our next kiss. God I was so wet! I wanted him so bad! And it was obvious he felt the same...

He slipped his hand down my shorts and felt around a little bit. I gasped and moaned as he rubbed his finger on my damp panties. He smirked at me.

"Your really into this, aren't you?" He smirked seductivly.

I smirked right back, and stroked his cock through his jeans. He moaned a little.

"Hmm, it seems you feel the same way?"

He chuckled and kissed me again. He kept constant pressure while massaging my breasts, but got harded and faster down below...

I moaned a lot, and then he did something I wouldn't really expext from him. (Well, not normally, anyway...) Boomer slid my shorts and panties off, put my legs on his shouders and stuck his whole face in between my legs.

I gasped exreamly loudly and even grunted once or twice as he lapped up my juices like a raveshed puppy. I was _burning_ with lust! Then, my animal instincts took over.

I took my legs off his shoulders and licked my lips. I launched my hot, naked body at him and practially ravished him! My hair was damp and matted, but neither one of us cared in the least. Because when I'd pounced on him, he'd entered me. Accidentally or not, it felt amazing! People say that there's a little pain when you do it for the first time. Really? Cause all I felt was extreame pleasure. Pleasure, and lust. Lucky me! Lucky him too!...

I started to ride him, but still kissing him madly. Then he flipped me over again, and trust as deep as he could. I practically screamed with pleasure. I'd never even felt pain this intense!

What me and Boomer had then, was something extraordinarily special. Something that could never be broken. Not now, not even past death. And I know he felt it too...

* * *

Blossoms POV:

Me and Brick were sat on the sofa, listening to the screams of the dying victems on the TV and the screams of pleasure coming from around the house. They were all so loud! It was disgusting! But, sort of, arousing at the same time...

I turned to Brick. He looked as flustered as I did.

"You wanna drink?" I asked, my voice slightly shakey.

"Uh, yes please," He replied, with a half smile.

We both got up and made out way to the kitchen, where I got out a couple of cups and filled them to the brim with ice water. I handed him his water and we sat at the kitchen table. I jugged the whole glass and set it down. There was an eery silence and I started to tap my fingre on the table.

Brick's face had a little more colour now, that was good. I hope mine had too.

"So..." I mused.

"So..." He copied.

I turned my hair and watched him finish his water. A few drops ran down from his mouth. I smiled and wiped them away with my thumb. He blushed slightly and I stared into his deep crimson eyes. They were mesmorising...

Brick whispered something under his breath that I couldn't quite make out. Then he leaned in a pecked my on the lips.

I sat in complete shock. My first kiss. With, Brick?

He pulled back and looked at me with a soft, but emotionless expression. It looked like he was about to say something, but I didn't give him the chance. Before either of us knew what was going on, I'd ponced on him like a hungry lioness and was ravashing him as only a fierce animal could. Although, he didn't seem to mind much.

We kissed passionatly for a few minutes before I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip. I granted him entery and his tongue began to explore my mouth. A little timidly at first (which I thought was cute) but more rough after a minute or two. He began to push me backwards onto the kitchen table. I had no problem with this. His hands roamed my hips, rubbing up and down my sides and along my waistline. I moaned into his mouth and felt him smirk.

"Why, did the sexy techy girl Blossom Utonium just let out, a moan?" He whispered breathlessly, the smirk not leaving his face for a second.

I furrowed my brow at him, breathless also. I licked the saliva droplets off my lips and began to speak in an openly sarcastic tone.

"Yes, from how much her new _boyfriend _turns her on."

Brick was silent, the smirk dissapeared. Blossom frowned.

"Your not taking me seriously, are you?" He mused sadly, lust still dripping from his deep voice.

Brick was a very hard person to figure out normally, but in cases like this, I could read him like a book.

Instead of answering his question, I simply kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"Of corse I take you seriously. I can honestly say your the most serious person I know." I said calmly, a small smile upon my face.

He smiled.

"So, you will be my girlfriend?"

I smiled my biggest smile and lept into his arms, shouting something along the lines of, 'duhh! Now kiss me you fool!'

I lay down on the table as he stood in between my legs. We were making out with such a passion. My face was burning hotter than the sun. And so was his...

Brick placed a hand on my thigh and rubbed it tenderly. I moaned in pleasure again and his smirk returned. But I wasn't planning on hiding the fact this felt **AMAZING!** And I had to wonder if Bubbles and Buttercup were expereancing the same pleasure right now? Or maybe more?... But I wasn't interested in them right now. What caught my attention was one hand slipping up my torso and the other, down my pants.

It didn't take too much time for him to slip off my top and baggy pyjama bottoms, and I could see his jeans were about to pop open. _That, _made me wet.

I purred and ran my hand swiftly across the bulge, making him shiver and moan. He (still in between my legs) pulled at the hem of his shirt a few times before throwing it across the kitchen, it landing on the coffee maker. I ran a single finger up and down his pecks and kissed each one gently.

Brick got really turned on by this. I could tell because he slid off his jeans, exposing his red/blue plaid boxers. I almost growled, rubbing his swelling cock through the fabric. He grunted, showing is pleasure.

Not wasting any time with blow jowbs or pussy eating, he practically jumped out off his boxers and positioned himself accordingly.

"You sure about this?" He asked between pants.

I could only nod, to hot to do anything else.

"I don't want to hurt you," He pressed futher into the matter, the tip of his cock grazing my vulva, making me moan loudly. I wanted him _soo _badly!

"Just do it, or maybe your more of a pussy than what your guna take?" I gasped, my grammer sliping every few words. I couldn't help it.

The grin returned to his face and without warning, he shot his cock into my pussy, breaking my barrier with one quick swift motion. I gasped, the temporary pain fleeing my system after a few moments. Without even giving me a minute to get myself together, and gather my thoughts, he started to pump inside me.

As he pumped into me, I gasped and moaned as he grunted with pleasure. I started to grind my hips into his and he moaned louder than I had all... however long we'd been 'playing'.

After a few minutes (keep in mind, we're both virgins) I knew I was close to cuming. And so was he. My pussy tightened around his meat as I reached my climax, and not even ten seconds after, so did he, shooting his seed far into my womb. I screamed in pleasure as he did so. Brick simply grunted, happy to feel relived.

We both panted for a short while, steadying our breathing. Once we were both calm, he ran his hand down my face, the grin gone. Replaced instead by a soft, warm smile. A genuin smile. From Brick... Wow.

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

We shared one more passionate kiss before he picked my up bridal style (still naked) and (catiously) carried me back up to my room.

Once I lay under the duvet with him, I realised the screams from across the house had seased and all was quiet. Brick snuggled up next to me, and I couldn't help but smirk.

I lay my head on his bare chest and fell asleep to his steady breath. God I love Brick. And I'm so glad he loves me too...

* * *

No POV

The next morning, Blossom awoke next to Brick, deep in slumber in her bed.

Bubbles, her beanbag chair next to a snoring Boomer, covered in a baby blue comferter.

And Buttercup, a aqua green bathmat on the snoozing Butch's lap.

All three smiled at their sleeping partners and decided to go back to sleep, none wanting this moment of calm, loving embrace. The last thought on each of their minds being:

'I love this man and I hope the love I feel for him now, will be returned one day in a big beautiful chappel, with a dimond ring and a kiss to seal the deal. I love you, and I'll never let you go...'


End file.
